Homework vs World of Warcraft
by August08
Summary: It's difficult to get any studying done when you're addicted to a new game. It's even more fun when you get others addicted to the same game. AU.
**A/N** : This story was kind of a challenge from a friend of mine. We both enjoy Final Fantasy and playing World of Warcraft. So, she challenged me to write this little oneshot combining the two. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with Final Fantasy or World of Warcraft.

* * *

"I'm bored."

Those were two words had become a part of a weekend routine. Yazoo and Elena would attempt to hang out, but really their hang out time consisted of lounging on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and proceed with the "I'm bored" mantra. This lazy Saturday was no different. They were the only ones in the house; Sephiroth having gone out for the day with strict instructions that the two finish their homework before anything else. Needless to say, the school books lay abandoned on the kitchen table.

It was times like these that Yazoo didn't like his big brother. No homework done meant he couldn't hang out with Reno. Not that Elena was a horrible person to hang out with, she was pretty cool...for a Turk. Yazoo guessed that the same thing could be said about Reno when he thought about it.

"Yazzy, I'm bored!" Elena whined, putting her hands over her face. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you want to do?" Yazoo asked.

"I don't know," Elena replied.

"Well, it's hard for me to know if you don't know," Yazoo told her.

Elena growled. "This sucks. We need something to do. This always happens."

Yazoo crossed his arms over his chess and sighed heavily. The friends fell into another bored silence. He knew they were supposed to be working on their homework; Sephiroth would kill them if he found out they weren't doing their schoolwork. After a while he growled again.

"Where are we going? What are we doing? And who are we doing it too?" he asked.

Elena looked at him with a confused expression. "You are so weird," she commented.

"We need to do something," Yazoo said.

Elena sat up on the couch, looking over the side. She then eyed her computer bag. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

"WoW," she said.

Yazoo frowned. "Wow what?" he asked.

"Not wow. WoW," Elena corrected him.

"What's the difference?" Yazoo questioned.

"World of Warcraft," Elena answered.

Yazoo's confusion deepened. "Huh?"

Elena jumped up from the couch and hurried to grab her computer bag. She motioned for Yazoo to follow her. He sighed and got up, following her into the computer room. Sephiroth was so going to kill them. Elena set up her laptop on one of the desks. Yazoo went over to stand behind her. He had to admit, when the game started and Elena started playing, the game did look pretty cool.

"I want to play," Yazoo said.

Elena grinned. "I knew you would," she said.

She got her character to a safe place before she helped Yazoo set up his own account. Within a few minutes, Yazoo was blasting his way through levels faster than Elena could keep up. She knew he would be good at the game, but she didn't know he would be this good. In just a short half hour, his mage had gone from level one to level twenty. He was having so much fun that he almost forgot about the unfinished homework still lying on the kitchen table. Yazoo and Elena called it quits and went out to finish their homework; which was where Sephiroth found them when he got home.

An hour later, the homework was done and Elena had to leave. She packed up her books and laptop, bidding Yazoo and Sephiroth farewell before heading out the door.

Later that night, while Sephiroth and Cloud were hanging out and Loz and Kadaj were out with friends, Yazoo locked himself away in the computer room. Wearing a headset so no one could hear the battle sounds and music, Yazoo battled his way from level to level in World of Warcraft. He couldn't help but smile. This game was more fun than he thought.

* * *

"Remember, no games until homework is done," Sephiroth said as he moved towards the door.

"We know," Yazoo replied, his voice dull and bored.

"Good. I'll see you in a few hours," Sephiroth said. "Have a good evening, you two."

He walked out of the apartment and closed the door. Elena and Yazoo waited for a few minutes until they were certain Sephiroth wasn't coming back. When it was clear that they were alone, the friends dropped their homework and dashed for the computer room. Elena set up her laptop and Yazoo logged in to his account on his computer. They soon got lost in their own little world.

They were so absorbed in their game that they didn't hear the front door open, nor the voices that accompanied it. Loz, Kadaj, Reno and Rude walked into the apartment and looked around. School books were still scattered around on the kitchen table, but there was no sign of the owners of the books.

"Ain't Yaz and Elena supposed to be having a study date tonight?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, they are," Kadaj replied.

"Okay, Elena. What do you need done?" they suddenly heard Yazoo's voice coming from the computer room.

"Just keep killing stuff," Elena's voice sounded a second later.

The four boys frowned in confusion. Reno headed for the closed door and cracked it open. Elena and Yazoo were both on their computers playing some kind of game. He closed the door again and stepped away.

"Well?" Loz asked.

Reno shrugged. "I have no idea what they're doing," he answered. A horrified look suddenly washed over his face. "But, I think they're about to get into some serious trouble for it."

The others followed Reno's gaze to find Sephiroth standing in the doorway. Reno waved and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Mr. S," he greeted.

Sephiroth looked around. "Where are Yazoo and Elena?" he asked.

"Yaz, help! I'm being attacked!" Elena cried.

"You're so squishy," Yazoo commented.

Sephiroth headed for the computer room. Reno ducked out of the way, hurrying over to where his friends were standing. Sephiroth opened the door to find Yazoo and Elena on their computers. The two friends spun around, eyes growing wide. Sephiroth looked far less than amused. He crossed his arms and began tapping his foot.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh..." Elena stammered.

"Studying...battle tactics?" Yazoo answered.

"Yeah," Elena agreed. "Battle tactics. Using computerized simulations."

Sephiroth moved to the side and pointed out the door. "Kitchen. Homework. Now!"

Leaving the game where it was, Yazoo and Elena bolted out of the computer room and back out into the kitchen. The other boys were in the living room doing their own homework. Reno tried hard not to snicker. He leaned over to Rude.

"This is why I never let Elena get me into that Warcraft game," he whispered. "I wouldn't want to have the wrath of Sephiroth reign down on me."

"Yeah," Rude agreed. "Let this be a lesson to learn from."

"I wouldn't be caught dead playing that game," Kadaj stated quietly.

"Nothing but trouble," Loz put in.

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Guys, help!" Kadaj cried. He sighed in relief when Yazoo came to his rescue. "Thanks, Yaz."

Yazoo and Elena grinned at each other. Reno, Rude, Loz and Kadaj were huddled around on their own computers; each one with their own characters. Their homework sat abandoned on the kitchen and coffee tables. Sephiroth was going to kill them if he found out what they were really doing. Yazoo rolled his eyes, making Elena giggle.

 _Wouldn't be caught dead, he says,_ Yazoo thought in amusement.

 _Nothing but trouble, indeed,_ Elena mused to herself.

However, when Sephiroth returned home from work and found the six of them on their computers and not doing homework; his wrath was felt for weeks on end.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
